Unlucky Kiss
by Lichylichy
Summary: Friday the Thirteenth. And the original Gloom Gang know what happens today. Even a few of the newcomers are scared. But Dante does not believe in luck. Just coincedences. Characters from Ruby Gloom's Mambo Jambo. Oneshot. IrisXOC


**Hey hey hey! I just wanted to say, I am in New Mexico at the moment, visiting a friend of mom's. I didn't know about this, and I did have this story scheduled for yesterday, Friday the Thirteenth. So, this is a little one-shot that I had in mind. Everyone who is a Frank/LenXIris person, then prepare to get your heart broken!**

* * *

"Move the sign this way." Ruby said to Telematus.

"Yes ma'am." The psychic replied. The sign shone white as Telematus lifted it over to the middle of the grand staircase.

"Are you sure a 'We Just Kicked Some Robot Chassie' Party is a good excuse for a party?" Dante asked.

"Legitimate reason." Iris replied.

"Oh, right. Are you sure a 'We Just Kicked Some Robot Chassie' Party is a good excuse for a party?" Dante asked again. Iris was about to say something else, when Frank and Len fell through the ceiling, their skin dusted with ashes, and their hair blasted up.

"What happened to you?" Ashi asked.

"Weirdest thing just happened." Frank started.

"Yeah! We were getting ready for a practice run of our new song when-" Len continued.

"The amp blew up." Frank finished.

"Wow. That was an unbelievable amount of bad luck. And I should know." Ashi replied.

"Bad luck... Bad luck... Something I should remember about bad luck." Ruby muttered to herself. The sign, having gotten too close to a candle, caught on fire. Telematus's eyes widened underneath their lids. A small field of light surrounded the burning cloth, until the fire burned itself out.

"Well. That was odd. Especially so, cause I didn't forsee it... hmm..." Telematus appeared to be in deep thought, a hand scratching at his chin.

"RUBY!" Misery's voice yelled. Everyone turned to Misery, the banshee was pulling on a pair of shades, butterflies flying around her. A bright light with absolutely no discernible source was shining down on top of her. As she was walking across the floor little flowers popped up.

"Misery! Oh my gosh! Dante what day is it?" Ruby asked the boy from the future. Dante's eyepeice was already relaying information.

"Friday the thirteenth. Is it true that your family survived the plague because of friday the thirteenth?" Dante asked, truly curious. Ruby rsn over to a rope on the far side of the room. She hopped on it, pulling it down. A clinking sound comes from somewhere upstairs, moving throughout the house. The rest of the gang rushed to the main hall.

"Ruby! Say it isn't so." Poe cawed.

"I'm afraid it is. Everyone, this is Operation Unluckiness! Prepare yourselves, and we will continue with the party, as per schedule." Ruby announced, picking up a four-leaf-clover bouquet.

"Wait! I think I have a rabbit's foot somewhere." Ashi said, searching through his exoskeleton. Pulling out the foot with a smile so wide, that it seemed his face would split in two. "What?" Is what he said to everyone's nervous glances. "I gotta eat too."

"There is no such thing as bad luck." Dante laughed as energy horseshoes appeared around Telematus in a ring.

"That's what I thought too, until last year." Iris said.

"What happened?"

"House flooded." She put simply. Ashi stiffened next to her.

"What's the matter Ashi?" Skull Boy asked. Poe flew above the ex-carny and pulled out a picture of the ocean. Ashi leapt up, shreiking slightly.

"It appears our friend Ashi has a severe case of hydrophobia." Poe stated grandly.

"You mean he's afraid of snakes?" Len asked. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Len, **hydro**, not hydra. It means he's afraid of water." Frank replied, one of his few moments of intellectual superiority over his brother.

"Yes. My great great great grandmother and my aunt on my father's side, both died by drowning. But then again, my great great great grandmother was a tarantula." Ashi put in thoughtfully. There is a short silence, interrupted by a lightning striking Ashi. He coughed up a small amount of smioke, before ruffling his hair back to normal.

"Freak accident." Dante replied to the looks of the rest of his friends.

"Uh huh, yeah. How about we get the lightning-away before another freak accident happens." Iris said, grabbing Dante's hand and pulling him out of the room. They both blushed a bright red.

"*sigh* Isn't young love just beautiful?" Maru asked.

"No." His counterpart, Yami replied. Misery snuck away, going to see what the two were doing. Dante had grabbed a ladder, holding the sides tightly while he climbed, while Iris watched as he reached for the Lightning-away electricity repellant from the high cabinet in the kitchen. Misery, not being able to resist, ran by, past Iris, and under the ladder, reappearing on the other side. The ladder gave way just as Dante grabbed the spray. He fell, landing on top of Iris.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Dante blushed.

"Then why are you the one that keeps ending up on top?" Iris asked, their lips inches apart. Misery decided that it was the perfect moment to open the window, causing a rather strong breeze to come in, pushing Dante's head forward to meet Iris's, their mouths touching. Misery snuck out as the two closed their eyes, enjoying an event of sheer luck.

* * *

**What do you think? I was trying to make a short oneshot. Comment on what I could have done better. TY! ~Lichylichy**


End file.
